Ghoul Hunter
Samuel Jana Der Regen peitscht mir ins Gesicht und der Wind beißt mir kalt in die Haut, doch es kümmert mich nicht. Ich habe zu lange gewartet, zu lange gesucht und durchgehalten als das mich nun eine Kleinigkeit wie ein Sturm von dem abhalten könnte worauf ich so lange gewartet habe... Ich stehe auf dieser unbefestigten kleinen Straße mitten im bayerischen Nirgendwo und kenne nur ein einziges Ziel. Rache. Ich weiß, dass er sich dort vorn in dem alten, verfallenen Bauernhaus aufhält. Ich sehe seinen Schatten durch das schwach erhellte Fenster. Er kam immer nach hier unten zurück. Seit fast einhundert Jahren... Ich jage ihn bereits seit 10 davon. Vor zehn Jahren tat mir diese Kreatur etwas an. Etwas, das all meinen Hass und meinen Zorn verdient. Nun mögen viele sagen, dass Rache auch kein Weg und keine Lösung ist, was ist aber, wenn ich euch erzähle, dass ich nicht der erste bin, dem er das antat? Was ist, wenn ich nicht der letzte war und er so lange weiter machen wird, bis irgendwer seinem Leben ein Ende bereitet? Nun... Vielleicht sollte ich mich erklären... Vor zehn Jahren hatte ich gerade geheiratet. Ich war achtzehn, hatte gerade meine Ausbildung zum Fleischer abgeschlossen, wurde in eine gute Stelle übernommen und bin frisch Vater geworden. Vater eines unglaublich süßen kleinen Sohnes. Er war in meinen Augen der hübscheste kleine Junge der Welt und ich kann mir keine schönere, gütigere und liebevollere Mutter vorstellen als meine Jana... Ich muss meine Tränen herunter schlucken. Ich war glücklich, ich war so glücklich und dann kam er und hat mir alles genommen. Eines Abends, es war bereits nach neun, wütete ein Sturm ähnlich wie dieser nun und meine Frau und ich waren gerade im Begriff, uns bettfertig zu machen, als etwas heftig gegen die Tür schlug und hämmerte... "Was zur Hölle... Wer ist denn das nun zu dieser Zeit? Na, warte... Wenn es nicht wichtig ist und der Kleine wach wird...", meine Fäuste ballten sich vor Unmut, doch Jana legte eine ihrer wie Porzellan anmutenden Hände besänftigend auf meine Schulter "Hey... Kein Grund, sich aufzuregen. Wenn wer bei dem Wetter und um die Zeit unter der Woche an eine Tür klopft, dann ja wohl nicht ohne Grund. Sieh nach." Ihr sanftmütiges und beschwichtigendes Lächeln war ausreichend, um auch mich milde zu stimmen und so machte ich auf. Ich entriegelte das Schloss, drehte den Knauf und öffnete dem Untergang von allem, was mich definierte, die Tür... Auf meiner Türschwelle stand eine zitternde, gänzlich durchweichte Person, die Arme tief in den Taschen und die Kapuze noch tiefer ins Gesicht gezogen. "G-g-guten A-abend...", der Mann vor der Türe zitterte so erbärmlich, dass er kaum deutlich reden konnte. "E-entschuldigen sie d-die späte St-t-törung, ist G-g-gregor schon zu B-bett gegangen oder kann ich ihn n-n-noch sprechen?" Die Stimme des Mannes erregte Mitleid in mir und ich gab mir Mühe, nicht allzu gleichgültig zu klingen, als ich ihm antwortete: "Verzeihung, sie müssen sich irren, hier lebt kein Gregor. Ich habe dieses Haus vor knapp einem Jahr gekauft." Dann dämmerte es mir. Der Name des verstorbenen Vorbesitzer war Gregor irgendwas gewesen und nun empfand ich wirklich so etwas wie Mitleid. Auch mein Gegenüber schien verstanden zu haben. "D-das hat man nun davon... Drei Jahre lang zu stolz, um mich bei meinem Bruder zu entschuldigen und nun kann ich es nicht mehr..." Er schien gleich losweinen zu wollen, also tat ich, was mein Schicksal besiegeln sollte. "Mensch... nun kommen sie doch erstmal rein, sie holen sich doch den Tod!" Vielleicht ein wenig geplagt von schlechtem Gewissen, weil ich dem Notar, der wohl der Erbverwalter war, das Haus so günstig abschwatzen konnte, fragte ich mich gar nicht erst, warum es dem nassen Kerl in meiner Wohnstube dann nicht zugefallen ist. "Jana, setzt du dem Herrn mal einen kräftigen Tee auf?" Meine Frau kam in die Stube und nickte mit einem Lächeln, bevor sie in die Küche entschwand. Schon kurz darauf kam sie mit drei Tassen von heißem grünen Tee auf einem Tablett mit einem Kännchen Milch, Zitronenecken, Zucker und ein wenig Gebäck zurück in die Stube und stellte es auf den Tisch, an welchem ich und der Fremde, der seinen nassen Mantel nun abgelegt hatte, nun saßen. Er wischte sich das graublonde, relativ kurze Haar aus der hohen Stirn und rümpfte die Nase wie um sie frei zu bekommen, wobei sein unzeitgemäßer dunkler Schnauzer auf komische Weise hin und her zuckte. "Verzeihen sie mir meine Manieren. Mein Name ist Lorenz. Schlittenbauer Lorenz und ja, das ist mein Nachname und nicht mein Beruf." Er lächelte auf merkwürdige Weise und während wir gegenüber unseres offenen, von Kaminfeuer erhellten Wohnzimmer an unserem Esstisch saßen, erzählte er seine Geschichte. Er hatte sich vor einigen Jahren mit einem seiner beiden Brüder, besagtem Gregor arg gestritten nachdem die Mutter starb und beide hatten sich Pest und Cholera gewünscht. Vor einiger Zeit sei der dritte Bruder verstorben, was bei Lorenz dafür sorgte, dass er sich aussöhnen wollte. Meine Frau nahm sichtlich Anteil an seinem Schicksal und bemühte sich des Öfteren um mitfühlende Worte. Mein Gott, sie war so schön, wenn das Feuer sich wie jetzt in ihrem roten Haar fing und es zum Leuchten brachte... Nachdem er endete und unser Tee getrunken war, wandte ich mich seinerseits an ihn. "Und warum dann so spät noch hier her? Warum kein Hotel und es in aller Frühe in Ruhe versuchen?" Lorenz lachte kurz auf. "Sie wissen doch, wie das ist. Man ist dann bereits zum ersten Hahnenschrei der Dorftratsch und ohne den Überraschungseffekt... kann man auch viel leichter davon geschickt werden..." Ich verstand. Er dachte wohl, wenn er seinen Bruder überrumpelte, könne er sich der Versöhnung nicht verschließen. Jana beschloss dann, nun auch das Gespräch auf ihre eigene liebreizende Art zu beenden. "Na gut, dann bleiben sie die Nacht und sind unser Gast und morgen werde ich die Kisten auf dem Dachboden durchstöbern, die wir bei unserem Einzug vorfanden und sehen, was für sie noch von Wert ist." Lorenz versuchte erst zu widersprechen, Janas freundliche Art machte dies jedoch so gut wie unmöglich und so war man sich bald einig, dass Lorenz auf unserer Couch übernachten sollte. Nachdem sein Nachtlager errichtet war, wovon ich irgendwie nicht begeistert war, verabschiedeten wir uns für die Nacht und gingen die Treppe hoch in unser Schlafzimmer welches rechts davon lag und unserem Gemach gegenüber das Kinderzimmer, in welchem unser Sohn Leander schon seit sieben tief und fest schlief. Er war so ein unkompliziertes Kind... Als meine Frau und ich zu Bett gingen, dauerte es nicht lange und wir waren tief eingeschlafen, doch plötzlich, es mag so um drei in der Frühe gewesen sein, wurden wir schlagartig wach. Ich öffnete die Augen und setzte mich verschlafen und stirnrunzelnd auf, bevor ich ansetzen konnte. "Jana... Was war..." Zu mehr kam ich nicht, da war Jana bereits aus dem Bett gesprungen. Es war, als hätte Leander kurz und laut geschrien und dann ertönte ein Geräusch wie das Reißen von dickem, nassen Stoff. Es folgte ein Gurgeln und Jana war zur Tür hinaus. Ich hatte mich gerade auf die Bettkante gesetzt und zwischen meinem Erwachen und Janas spitzem Schrei, der jetzt an mein Ohr drang, waren vielleicht nicht einmal sieben Sekunden vergangen. Jetzt war es an mir, zur Tür hinaus zu schießen, als ein widerliches nasses Krachen an mein Ohr drang, das Janas leises Wimmern beendete. Selbst heute verstehe ich noch nicht ganz, wieso mein Körper sich im Verhältnis zu meinem Gehirn scheinbar in Zeitlupe bewegte. Es war, als würden meine Gedanken tausendmal schneller als die Realität ablaufen. Ich warf mich durch die Tür und der Schock über das, was mich hinter dem Holz erwartete, ließ mich wie vom Schlag getroffen stehen. Ich spürte, wie eine Art Lähmung mich überkam und mir schlagartig schlecht wurde. Der schwere Geruch von Blut verschlug mir fast den Atem. Auf dem Fußboden vor mir lag etwas, das aussah wie eine recht große Puppe ohne Kopf in einer riesigen Pfütze aus Blut, Arme und Beine irgendwie abstrakt vom Körper abgewinkelt und irgendetwas in mir wollte nicht begreifen, wer diese Puppe war, obwohl ihr Kopf mir abgewandt direkt daneben lag, die blonden Löckchen von Blut verklebt und seine kleinen Fingerchen noch leicht zuckend. Ich danke dem Herrn bis heute dafür, dass ich sein Gesicht nicht sah. Dann wanderte mein Blick zu der schwarzen Gestalt, die mich anlächelte und mit ausgestrecktem Arm jemandes Kopf flach gegen die Wand drückte. Jana! Ich wollte schreien, aber mein Körper, meine Stimme, nichts wollte mir gehorchen, jedoch hatte sich der Anblick ihres wunderschönen Gesichts wie ich es nun sah, für immer in mir eingebrannt. Ihre Augen weit aufgerissen vor Entsetzen, ihr Mund, den ich so viele Male geküsst hatte, zu einem stummen Schrei geöffnet und ihre einst rosigen Wangen benetzt von Tränen und Blut. Ihr Kopf wirkte irgendwie so deformiert, bevor ich verstand, dass die Schattengestalt sie wohl so heftig gegen die Wand gedrückt hatte, dass ihr Schädel brach. Ich glaubte, mich übergeben zu müssen, als ich rückwärts taumelte, während der Mann dort von ihr abließ und sie wie ein nasser Sack geräuschvoll erst zu Boden sackte und dann in der Blutpfütze am Boden klatschend aufschlug. Er kam auf mich zu und als er mir nahe genug war, erreichte ich die Tür, die ich jedoch halb vergessen hatte. Ich stolperte gegen das Türblatt wodurch dieses noch weiter aufschwang und Licht auf die Gestalt fiel. Einen Meter vor mir stand Lorenz, breit grinsend, die Augen irgendwie leer wirkend. Sein Schnauzer troff vor Blut, welches sein Gesicht irgendwie bis hoch zur Stirnglatze zu bedecken schien. Und so wirkte er nun wie etwas aus einer Schreck-Geschichte, die man nicht einmal den unartigsten Kindern erzählen wollte. Lorenz räusperte sich. "Wenn der Kleine nur nicht wach geworden wäre, dann hättet ihr alle friedlich im Schlaf krepieren können... Aber was soll's..." Seine Stimme klang irgendwie rostig und bestenfalls leicht amüsiert, während ich vor ihm davon stolperte, unfähig zu rennen oder den Blick von ihm abzuwenden. Meine unwirsche Flucht wurde in gewisser Weise beendet, als ich den Treppenansatz erreichte und diesen prompt verfehlte, was dazu führte, dass ich eben diese rücklings hinunter fiel und nach mehreren Drehungen hart auf dem Boden aufschlug. Jeder Knochen im Leib tat mir weh und das rhythmische Pochen, das durch meinen gesamten Körper pulsierte, wurde begleitet von den schweren, langsamen Schritten, mit denen Lorenz mir die Treppe hinunter folgte. Ich kann noch nicht einmal sagen, dass ich mich fürchtete, es war mehr so, dass dieses Entsetzen, das ich empfand, alles andere, selbst meine Angst überlagerte. Mein Rücken stieß gegen ein Tischbein, aber ich war von meiner Furcht wie betäubt. Ich realisierte zwar, dass ich nicht weiter kam, war jedoch vor lauter Panik nicht dazu imstande, daran etwas zu ändern, wie ein Kleinkind, das noch nicht weiß wie man rückwärts läuft. Ich spürte, wie ich zitterte, als Lorenz sich vor mir aufbaute und mit seinem blutverschmierten Grinsen auf mich herab blickte. Seine Augen bohrten sich wie kaltes Feuer durch meine Pupillen direkt in mein Hirn, so dass ich alles andere bis auf seine Worte ausblendete. "Weißt du... Ich mache das hier seit achtundsiebzig Jahren... Ich fing an, als achtundvierzig Jahre alter Mann und seit ich zu dem wurde, was ich bin, scheine ich keinen Tag gealtert zu sein. Dazu kommt, dass ich mit jedem Menschen, den ich fresse, stärker und stärker werde. Je jünger, desto mehr bringt es mir sogar, um ehrlich zu sein... Schade, dass du bei deiner Frau dazwischen gefunkt hast, oder vielmehr, dass dein Balg wach wurde, bevor ich zubeißen konnte... Dann hätte ich mich mit der Kleinen noch ein wenig besser amüsieren können. Sie hätte bestimmt wundervoll geschrien, während ich sie geschändet und gleichermaßen zerfleischt hätte... Nun ist das leider Witzlos. Kalt macht das keinen Spaß... Sie müssen sich wehren und bluten, weißt du?" Ich war unfähig zu reagieren und seine Worte ließen Grauen und Verzweiflung wie Wellen aus flüssigem Eis über mich hinweg schwemmen, doch er hörte einfach nicht auf. "Dein Balg musste eh nur deshalb zuerst dran glauben, weil ich mich im Zimmer irrte... Andernfalls hätte ich dir den Schädel eingeschlagen und dein Weib eben auf dem Bett neben deiner Leiche genommen. Das Kind wäre dann entweder das Dessert oder aber das Frühstück gewesen... " Die grausame Verzückung, mit der dieses Monster vor sich hin fantasierte, sorgte immer mehr und mehr dafür, dass ein neues Gefühl an Intensität zunahm. Hass. Eine Woge aus rot glühendem Hass verbrannte zusehends die Angst, das Entsetzen und die Verzweiflung bis ich es nicht mehr aushielt und ihn mitten in seinem widerwärtigen Monolog unterbrach, indem ich mich in seine Richtung stürzte, in diesem kurzen Schwung einen Stuhl empor riss und auf seinen Schädel schmettern ließ. Schwarzes, stinkendes Blut, welches unmöglich menschlich sein konnte, spritzte aus einer Platzwunde an seiner Stirn und aus seiner Nase und mischte sich mit dem der beiden wichtigsten Menschen in meinem Leben, als er mit einem nahezu unmenschlichen Aufschrei die Hände ans Gesicht riss und nach hinten taumelte. Doch ich setzte nach und schlug ihm unter zornerfülltem Brüllen den Stuhl in den Brustkorb, der daraufhin zerbrach. Lorenz spie einen Schwall desselben schwarzen Blutes auf den Boden und ich deckte ihn wie von Sinnen mit einem Stakkato aus wilden Hieben mit den beiden in meiner Hand verbliebenen Stuhlbeinen ein, bis er letzten Endes über eine Teppichkante stolperte und rücklings aufschlug, doch sofort war ich über ihm und rammte ihm die beiden abgebrochenen Stuhlbeine in die Brust. Er gurgelte hörbar und röchelte noch kurz, bevor sein Atem stillstand. Ich war sicher, ich hätte ihn erledigt. Ich stand auf und atmete tief durch. Ich weiß nicht, ob es am Schock lag, aber ich fühlte rein gar nichts mehr. Ich hatte sogar noch die Gelegenheit, mich darüber zu wundern, bevor ich plötzlich auf einen Gedanken kam. Ich musste das melden. Die Polizei! Ich stürmte aus der Tür und in das zwei Straßen weiter gelegene Polizeirevier. Ich kam gar nicht erst auf die Idee, anzurufen und im Nachhinein betrachtet war das auch gut so, denn wer weiß, wie lange das Ganze dann gedauert hätte. Ich platzte in die Dienststelle und erzählte dem armen, verwirrten Beamten hinter dem Tresen alles. Von dem Mann, der klopfte und sich als Lorenz vorstellte, von unseren Gesprächen, dem, was uns aus dem Bett betrieb, allem, was danach kam, dem darauf folgenden Kampf und auch davon, wie ich ihn tötete. Ich wurde beinahe umgerannt von vier Polizisten, die sich sofort auf den Weg machten und hatte meine liebe Not, mit ihnen Schritt zu halten, doch als wir mein Haus betraten, war der Platz in der Stube, auf der Lorenz' Leiche lag, leer. Augenblicklich stürmten Beamte durchs gesamte Haus und unter Flüchen und Verwünschungen kamen sie wieder aus Leanders Zimmer und nicht nur einer erbrach sich geräuschvoll. Man suchte die nächsten Wochen nach Lorenz, fand ihn jedoch nicht. Selbst ich wurde auf einmal verdächtigt, obwohl recht schnell klar war, das die Fingerabdrücke nicht passten und auch das Zahnprofil ein anderes war. Nachdem sich sie ganze Sache mehr oder weniger gelegt hatte und ich meinen Verlust halbwegs verarbeitet hatte, dominierte nur noch ein einziger Gedanke meine zerbröckelten Welt. Rache. Ich recherchierte Tag und Nacht bis ich zuerst über einen ungelösten Sechsfachmord auf einem Hof nahe Kaifeck stieß, in dessen Zusammenhang Lorenz erwähnt wurde und letzten Endes auf das, was aus Lorenz geworden war. Ein Ghoul. Die folgenden Jahre brachte ich damit zu, ihn zu jagen. Immer wieder sah ich Tatorte und Schauplätze, die mich auf Lorenz' Fährte führten und immer wieder hörte ich Gerüchte, doch nie mehr. Am Ende führte mich jede Spur immer wieder nach Bayern zurück und anschließend aus dem Freistaat fort bis zur heutigen Nacht. Zehn Jahre... Zehn Jahre hatte ich ihn gesucht. Im Schutz des fallenden Regens schleiche ich auf das langsam verfallende Haus zu und stehle mich über die an der Hauswand lehnende Leiter auf das Dach, ohne auch nur einen Laut zu machen, bis ich über der Stelle bin, wo ich ihn vermute. Der Überraschungseffekt ist auf meiner Seite. Ich ziehe das lange Jagdmesser aus der Rückenscheide, trete das Dach durch und versuche unter dem Bersten des Gebälks und den herabregnenden Dachziegelteilen mein Ziel zu treffen, jedoch reagiert der Ghoul mit einer unglaublichen Kraft und Geschwindigkeit, durch die er mich wie ein lästiges Insekt zur Seite wischt und ich an der gegenüberliegenden Wand abpralle. Ich rapple mich knurrend auf und werfe meinem Opfer einen hasserfüllten Blick entgegen, der diesen seinerseits überrascht und verwundert erwidert. "Na, was bist du denn?" Seine Stimme klingt viel zu gelassen für einen Mann, den ich gerade umbringen wollte und dennoch kann ich nicht anders, als zu antworten: "Was denn, Lorenz, hast du mich etwa nicht erkannt? Ich bin Samuel, der Vater von Leander und der Witwer von Jana. Klingelt's?" Lorenz lacht auf. "Oh, also jemand, den es nach Rache dürstet? Samuel, sagst du? Jana, Leander... Entschuldige, aber ich habe so viele Bälger und Schlampen abgemurkst und verzehrt, dass es mir dezent schwerfällt, mich an jede einzelne Mahlzeit zu erinnern... Jedoch lasse ich selten Zeugen zurück. Hilf mir mal auf die Sprünge..." Sein süffisantes Lächeln lässt mich Brechreiz spüren und der Zorn kocht nur noch höher. "Vor zehn Jahren... in Aurach... Ich hätte dich beinahe mit einem Stuhl erschlagen..." Plötzlich scheint es klick gemacht zu haben. Sein Blick funkelt mit einem Mal auf. "Oh ja, stimmt! Ich erinnere mich! Ich bereue bis heute, dass ich dein Weib nicht noch ficken konnte, aber dein Sohn... der war schmackhaft. Und jetzt bist du nach all den Jahren hier um Rache zu üben... Das ist so... " Weiter kommt er nicht. Er hört sich eindeutig zu gerne reden. Ich nutze die Zeit und stürme mit einem Wutschrei auf ihn zu, um ihm mein Messer in den Bauch zu stoßen. Mit einem überraschten Keuchen verpasst er mir einen Fausthieb um mich zu bremsen, wodurch ich zu Boden sacke, den Moment aber nutze, ihn um mit einem widerlichen Ratschen die Achillessehne zu durchtrennen. Lorenz heult auf, doch ich bin bereits wieder oben und ziehe die Klinge mit aller Gewalt über seine Bauchdecke. In scheinbarer Panik packt Lorenz mit einem schmerzerfüllten Aufschrei meine Hand, während sein Gedärm auf unser beider Füße herab fällt und drückt zu, bis ich das Brechen meiner eigenen Knochen höre. Ein harter Tritt lässt zwei meiner unteren linken Rippen brechen und in der plötzlichen Explosion aus Schmerzen und aufwallender Übelkeit taumle ich nach hinten. Ich spüre das eine Dyspnoe mich zu übermannen scheint. Nein! Nicht jetzt! Nicht so kurz vor meinem Ziel!!! Innerlich höre ich mich selbst vor Wut aufheulen und schreien. Die Angst, jetzt Ohnmächtig zu werden und letzten Endes all die Jahre verschwendet zu haben, ohne diese Bestie ihrer gerechten Strafe zuzuführen... Die Angst und die aufkommende Panik und Verzweiflung in mir werden unerträglich, während Lorenz glucksend auf mich zu taumelt, scheinbar geistesabwesend darum bemüht, sich seine Gedärme wie ein Schwachsinniger wieder in die Bauchdecke zu schaufeln. Mir wird es auf einem Schlag bewusst. Wenn er mich jetzt in die Finger bekommt, war es das für mich. Er ist stärker und ausdauernder als ich es bin und zudem nahezu unsterblich. Wie konnte ich glauben, ihm den Garaus machen zu können? Wie konnte ich... Reiß dich zusammen! Ich wische mir den herabgeronnenen Speichel zusammen mit dem Regenwasser vom Kinn und greife im Geiste nach einem Strohhalm. Er ist triebgesteuert und dümmer als ich! In dem Moment, als Lorenz bereits gackernd seine Hand nach mir ausstreckt, sprinte ich los in Richtung einer der hinter mir gelegenen, maroden Wände und höre wie er mir nachruft: "Was ist, großer Rächer? Verlässt uns der Mut?" Mit einem Aufschrei setzt er mir nach "Du kannst mir nicht entkommen, aber keine Sorge... Vielleicht siehst du auf deinem Weg in die Hölle noch einmal kurz deine kleine Schlampe und das Drecksbalg!!!" Mit dem Ausspeien dieser letzten Beleidigung spüre ich beinahe schon seine Finger am Rücken meiner Jacke. Ein Schritt noch und ich bin am offen stehenden, zersplitterten Schiebefenster. Mit einem Satz springe ich hindurch, ungeachtet der noch im Rahmen sitzenden Scherben, die in mein Fleisch schneiden und drehe mich noch in der Luft herum, nur um zu sehen, wie Lorenz' halber Torso daraus hervorschnellt. Der Idiot hatte es wirklich getan. Er war fressgeil, wie er war hinterher gehechtet. Ich packe das Fenster und schlage es mit aller Gewalt herab. Das Schiebesegment erzeugt ein abartiges Splittergeräusch, als der Rahmen zerbricht und mit ihm das Rückgrat des Monstrums. Lorenz schreit gellend auf, packt um meine Taille und reißt mich an sich heran. In einem Akt unbeschreiblicher, animalischer Wut scheint er alle Schmerzen zu ignorieren und versenkt seine Zähne in meiner Bauchdecke, doch dieses Spiel können auch zwei spielen. Die Siegessicherheit verleiht mir ein letztes mal Kraft und so überwinde auch ich den sengenden Schmerz und lasse das Messer mit beiden Händen geführt und jedem bisschen Kraft, die mir noch bleibt, in seinen Hinterkopf rasen. Mit einem überraschten Keuchen lässt er mit den Zähnen von mir ab. Den Kopf in einen unnatürlichen Winkel gedreht um mich ansehen zu können, mein Blut, das von seinem Kinn tropft, schaut mich fassungslos mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. "Aber... du bist doch... nur ein Mensch..." Er keucht leise und es ist mehr ein scharfes Wispern als klare Worte, als er dann letzten Endes erschlafft und sein Körpergewicht seinen Schädel von meiner Klinge zieht. Ich knie mich neben ihn. Diesmal überlasse ich nichts dem Zufall. "Das bin ich... Und weil ich immer noch fühle, das Feuer meines Hasses und meiner Liebe nie erlosch... bist du, das Monster, das sich wie ein Mensch verkleidet, nun endgültig am Ende..." Mit diesen Worten fährt die Klinge durch das Gewebe seines Halses. Mit einem sauberen Schnitt durchtrenne ich Kehlkopf, Luft- und Speiseröhre. Ein weiterer Ruck durchtrennt das Rückenmark und die darum herum liegende Bandscheibe und Lorenz' Kopf wird aus einer Pfütze seines schwarzen Blutes gehoben, um auf seiner Brust drapiert zu werden. Ich lasse das Messer fallen, stehe auf und gehe. Mehr nicht und auch nicht weniger. Ich habe nun endlich abgeschlossen. Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Empfohlene Pastas